Annabeth Chase
thumb|1x1px }} "]] Annabeth Chase - 'jest jednym z głównych bohaterów powieści o Obozie Herosów. Występuje także w większości książek z serii Olimpijscy Herosi (nie występowała jedynie w "Synu Neptuna", jednak została wspomniana). Jest córką Ateny i Fryderyka Chase'a, przyjaciółką, a w późniejszych częściach także dziewczyną Percy'ego oraz towarzyszką Thalii Grace i Luke'a Castellana (zanim stał się żywicielem Kronosa). Jest jedną z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. To jej krew obudziła boginię Gaję. Biografia Dzieciństwo Annabeth urodziła się na Olimpie. Nie były to jednak zwyczajne narodziny. Dziewczynka narodziła się z umysłu bogini mądrości, dosłownie urodziła się z czystych myśli. Do swojego domu została przyniesiona przez Zefira, zachodni wiatr. Jej ojciec nigdy nie traktował jej narodzin jako coś wspaniałego i prosił Atenę, by wychowywała córkę na Olimpie, ponieważ on jest zbyt zajęty. Bogini mądrości stanowczo odmówiła, mówiąc, że wychowywanie herosów to zadanie ich śmiertelnych rodziców. Gdy Annabeth miała pięć lat, jej ojciec ponownie ożenił się i wyglądało to, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o Atenie (co było nieprawdą). Miał dwójkę ''normalnych dzieci i wydawałoby się, że przestał opiekować się swoją półboską córką. Jednak cały czas ją kochał. Ataki pająków Do Annabeth przez dwie noce przychodziły chmary pająków. Było to jej najgorszym koszmarem, przeżywała istne piekło. Annabeth była przerażona i chowała się pod kołdrą. Pająki plotły na niej pajęczyny, gryzły ją. Przestraszona dziewczynka wzywała pomocy, lecz przychodziła tylko macocha. Gdy kobieta wchodziła do pokoju, małe potworki znikały - wchodziły do szafy, pod łóżko. Pani Chase twierdziła, że pasierbica zmyśla i kazała jej znowu kłaść się spać. Twierdziła, że Annabeth stara się po prostu zwrócić na siebie uwagę i straszyć młodszych braci. Mówiła, że ojciec nie ma dla niej czasu i żeby go więcej nie wołała. Annabeth zostawała więc sama. Bardzo się bała, ale nie miała na kogo liczyć. W końcu zasypiała ze zmęczenia. Rano ślady po ugryzieniach znikały, więc blondynka nie mogła udowodnić ataku pająków. Taka sytuacja przydarzała się przez dwie noce. Ucieczka z domu '''Thalia Grace: ''Hej, dziewczynko. Uspokój się. Nie zamierzamy cię skrzywdzić. Jestem Thalia. A to jest Luke.'' Annabeth Chase: ''Potwory! '' Luke Castellan: ''Nie. Ale wiemy o potworach. My też z nimi walczymy.'' Annabeth Chase: ''Jesteście tacy jak ja?'' Annabeth w wieku siedmiu lat (trzeciej nocy od ataków pająków w domu) uciekła z domu, ponieważ dziewczynka czuła się niekochana i odrzucona oraz dlatego, że jej macocha nie wierzyła, że co noc atakują ją pająki. Czuła się przez to niezrozumiana oraz samotna. Uciekła tylko w piżamie, a do obrony zabrała młotek. Po dwóch tygodniach męczącej ucieczki spotkała Thalię Grace i Luke'a Castellana, którzy również uciekli. Przekonali ją, by poszła z nimi. Obiecali, że staną się dla niej nową rodziną, ponieważ stara ją zawiodła. Blondynka dostała od Luke'a prezent - sztylet. Dorastała z nimi do dnia kiedy Grover Underwood zabrał ich ze sobą do obozu (chodź miał za zadanie zaprowadzić tam jedynie córkę Zeusa). Po drodze jednak pomylił drogę i wszyscy wpadli do siedziby cyklopa w Brooklynie. Thalia, Luke i Grover zostali złapani. Przerażona Annabeth została sama w labiryncie, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę iść. W końcu dotarła do głównej sali i zobaczyła cyklopa oraz Thalię, Luke'a i Grovera, którzy byli związani. Cyklop zaczął mówił głosem jej ojca tak idealnie go naśladując..., namawiając ją, by wyszła z ukrycia, obiecując jej miłość, co bardzo przerażało siedmiolatkę (nie wiadomo, skąd znał głos Fryderyka, ale prawdopodobnie po prostu wyczytał go z umysłu Annabeth). Dziewczynka wyciągnęła sztylet, a nim zraniła zaskoczonego cyklopa w stopę i uwolniła przyjaciółkę, która przejęła dowodzenie i udało im się uciec. Gdy już wszyscy dotarli na wzgórze herosów, zaatakowały ich potwory - trzy Erynie oraz stado piekielnych ogarów. Thalia przekonała przyjaciół, by biegli do bezpiecznego miejsca, a ona pokona potwory. Dziewczyna zaczęła osłaniać przyjaciół, samotnie walcząc z bestiami. Gdy uciekali, Annabeth skręciła kostkę. Luke zabrał więc Annabeth na ręce, by zabrać ją do obozu, a ona biła go pięściami, krzycząc, że nie mogą zostawić przyjaciółki samej. Luke pozostał nieugięty. Thalia już prawie umarła w walce, ale Zeus zmienił ją w sosnę, co wzmocniło magiczną granicę Obozu Herosów. Od tamtego czasu Annabeth mieszkała w obozie jako całoroczna. Powrót do ojca Gdy Annabeth miała ok. dziesięć lat dostała list od ojca, w którym przepraszał córkę za to, że nie poświęcał jej dużo uwagi i prosił o powrót do domu. Annabeth ponownie spróbowała zamieszkać z tatą. Niestety zaatakowały ich potwory i wszyscy bardzo się pokłócili. Córka Ateny zadzwoniła do Chejrona i oznajmiła, że wraca do Obozu. Przebywała tam do przyjazdu Percy'ego Wygląd Annabeth jest wysportowaną, wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną. W Złodzieju Pioruna jest opisana jako opalona, wysportowana blondynka (chociaż wolałaby być brunetką) o oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury, a w innych częściach Percy określa jej oczy jako żelazne lub w kolorze sztormu. Jej włosy są falowane, jak u księżniczki, ale zwykle w nieładzie (dziewczyna nie traci czasu na niepotrzebne czesanie ich). Po trzymaniu nieboskłonu zostało jej szare pasemko we włosach. W ,,Klątwie Tytana" była nieco wyższa od Percy'ego. Ma bejsbolówkę niewidkę która była prezentem od jej matki. Często nosi dżinsy, dżinsową kurtkę, obozowy naszyjnik z paciorkami symbolizującymi lata w obozie i pomarańczową koszulkę Obozu Herosów (od ,,Klątwy Tytana" także kolczyki z sowami). Włosy zazwyczaj spina w koński ogon. Jest bardzo ładna (większość obozowiczów tak twierdziło), a według Percy'ego nawet piękna. Tyson twierdzi, że jest ładna. Charakter Annabeth, jak przystało na córkę Ateny, jest wyjątkowo inteligenta i mądra. Potrafi grać na czas - omamić przeciwnika, czasem sypiąc go komplementami, a czasem obrażając. Ta wymiana zdań daje jej czas na wymyślenie planu ucieczki. Zanim podejmie decyzję, musi wiele rzeczy przemyśleć, uznać, które rozwiązanie jest lepsze. Nie lubi działać impulsywnie. Uwielbia architekturę i marzy, by odwiedzać jak najwięcej znanych budynków. Sama marzy, by zostać architektką. Podziwia słynnych architektów i wynalazców, np. Dedala. Potrafi być nieco zaborcza o ludzi, których kocha. Była zazdrosna o Hazel, Kalipso i Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Gdy Percy zaginął w "Bitwie w Labiryncie", a potem zabrakło go przez 8 miesięcy w "Zagubionym Herosie", zaczęła odczuwać strach, że może utracić go na zawsze. Jest osobą, która sprawia, że Percy chce pozostać śmiertelnikiem. Bardzo kocha Percy'ego - dla niego jest skłonna do wszelkich poświęceń (w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku zasłania go własnym ciałem przez co była bardzo bliska śmierci). Często się o niego niepokoi. Mimo, że jest bardzo bystra i inteligentna, bywa przemądrzała i wydaje jej się, że potrafi zrobić wszystko, ma też buntowniczą żyłkę i jest bardzo dumną osobą (co widać, gdy spotykają sfingę w Labiryncie). Nie pozwoli, gdy ktoś obraża jej inteligencję (a tym bardziej inteligencję i zdolności jej matki, Ateny), nawet jeśli sprzeciw może skończyć się śmiercią. Nie lubi osób, które dotykają jej własność. Percy zażartował, że jej sztylet jest zarezerwowany dla potworów i ludzi, który dotykają jej rzeczy. Annabeth jest też dość złośliwą osoba, lecz naprawdę nie zamierza nikogo tym urazić. Często mówi Percy'emu że jest beznadziejny, choć to tylko żarty. Jest też niezwykle odważna. Już jako siedmiolatka musiała stawić czoło dorosłemu cyklopowi.W ,,Znaku Ateny" pokonała swój strach i musiała negocjować z Arachne, nieśmiertelną pajęczycą, choć przerażają ją pająki. Artemida stwierdziła, że Annabeth ma ducha prawdziwej łowczyni. Zdolności * ADHD - 'jak każdy półbóg, Annabeth ma ADHD. Objawia się to u niej inaczej niż u Percy'ego - nie jest nadpobudliwa, ale nie lubi zbyt wielu rzeczy w swoim otoczeniu. * '''Dysleksja - '''mózg Annabeth jest zaprogramowany na starożytną grekę. * '''Duża wytrzymałość i siła - '''można się tego domyślić, ponieważ w książce ,,Klątwa Tytana" Annabeth przez parę dni dźwigała cały ciężar nieba. * '''Alfabet Morse'a - '''Annabeth potrafi się nim posługiwać, czego dowiadujemy się dopiero w ,,Krwi Olimpu. Dziewczyna porozumiewała się w ten sposób z Leonem na Itace. * '''Znajomość mitologii greckiej -' Annabeth doskonale zna wiele starych mitów i opowiadań, więc zna słabości wielu swoich wrogów. * '''Umiejętności strategiczne - Annabeth jako córka bogini wojny i mądrości ma wysoko rozwiniętą umiejętność planowania ruchów wojsk podczas bitwy. * 'Umiejętności magiczne (tymczasowo)'' -''' Annabeth w "Koronie Ptolemeusza" usłyszała sekretne imię Sadie, dzięki czemu posiadła umiejętności używania egipskiej magii. Relacje Z Percy'm Jacksonem Annabeth z początku nienawidziła Percy'ego, denerwował ją. Lecz na ich pierwszej misji zaczęła go lubić. Doceniała jego odwagę i oddanie przyjaciołom. Pod koniec ,,Złodzieja Pioruna" zagościła między nimi zgoda i zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Pod koniec ,,Morza Potworów" Annabeth pocałowała Percy'ego w policzek. W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie", gdy pojawiła się Rachel, Annabeth stała się bardzo zazdrosna (prawdopodobnie myślała, że może stracić Percy'ego). Gdy Percy miał odciągnąć telchiny, dziewczyna myślała, że może go stracić, więc go pocałowała. Percy zaginął na dwa tygodnie, więc córka Ateny była smutna i roztrzęsiona, lecz gdy się okazało, że żyje, była na niego zła. Pod koniec ,,Bitwy w Labiryncie" zaczęła odnosić się do Percy'ego chłodno i z dystansem. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku", wciąż chodziła zła i krzyczała na syna Posejdona z byle powodu. Jednak gdy Ethan chciał zabić Percy'ego, zasłoniła go własnym ciałem, co dowodzi, ze wiele dla niej znaczył. Pod koniec tej samej części Annabeth pocałowała Percy'ego i zostali parą. Od tamtej pory byli dla siebie wszystkim. Gdy Percy zaginął, Annabeth odchodziła od zmysłów z niepokoju, a gdy go odnalazła, była najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. W Tartarze zdała sobie sprawę, że kocha go jeszcze bardziej, że jest dla niej wszystkim, tak jakby częścią niej. Pod koniec ,,Krwi Olimpu" planują naukę w Obozie Jupiter, więc prawdopodobnie w przyszłości mogą zostać małżeństwem i żyć spokojnie w rzymie. Z Luke'em Castellanem Annabeth po raz pierwszy spotkała Luke'a, gdy miała siedem lat. Razem z Thalią opiekował się nią, chronił przed potworami. Annabeth go uwielbiała - był opiekuńczy i odważny, był jak dobry starszy brat. Gdy Luke podejmował złe decyzje, młodej dziewczynce nie przeszkadzało to. Dla niej był idealny. Gdy Thalia została zmieniona w sosnę, Annabeth sprawia wrażenie, jakby była zauroczona Luke'iem, jakby się w nim zadurzyła. Gdy Luke ją przytulał (tak przyjacielsko) często wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć. W końcu chłopak przeszedł na złą stronę. Annabeth za wszelką cenę starała się go ocalić - chciała, by wrócił do Obozu Herosów, nie pozwalała samej sobie zdać sobie sprawę, że on wspiera Kronosa. W ,,Klątwie Tytana", gdy podtrzymała za niego niebo, można się przekonać jak wiele dla niej znaczył. Wybaczyła mu to okropne oszustwo i nie chciała, by Thalia zabiła jej byłego przyjaciela. Gdy Luke spadł ze skały, dziewczyna w głębi duszy wiedziała, że nie umarł. Przed akcją z książki ,,Bitwa w Labiryncie" syn Hermesa nieuzbrojony przychodzi do jej domu, proponując jej wspólną ucieczkę, by było tak jak dawniej. Zagroził, że jeśli Annabeth się nie zgodzi, Kronos posłuży się czymś innym. Córka Ateny miała wątpliwości, lecz odmówiła. Zastanawiała się, czy go nie zabić, ponieważ nie miał broni, ale nie dała rady i pozwoliła mu odejść. Gdy Kronos przejął ciało Luke'a Annabeth nie mogła w to uwierzyć i prawdopodobnie miała wyrzuty sumienia, że go nie ocaliła. Prawdopodobnie Annabeth kochała Luke'a, dopóki nie oddał się Kronosowi, ponieważ tak głosił wers przepowiedni ,,Losy od śmierci gorsze miłość Ci odbiorą. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku", w chwili śmierci Luke pyta dziewczyny, czy go kochała. Ta przyznaje, że był dla niej jak brat, lecz to nie była miłość. Jednak w serii ,,Olimpijscy Herosi" w chwilach gdy Annabeth wspomina dawnego przyjaciela w jej głosie brzmi autentyczny ból, więc można się domyślić, że był dla niej kimś więcej niż tylko "starszym bratem". Z Fryderykiem Chase (z ojcem) Annabeth od urodzenia czuła się obco w swojej rodzinie. Myślała, że ojciec jej nie kocha, i że ma ją w nosie. Gdy się ponownie ożenił i miał dwójkę śmiertelnych dzieci, odczuła to jeszcze bardziej. W końcu uciekła z domu i kontakt im się urwał. Parę razy starała się zamieszkać z ojcem, lecz skończyło się tylko na wielkiej kłótni. Pod koniec ,,Złodzieja Pioruna" Annabeth wysłał list do taty z przeprosinami. Znów zamieszkali razem i ich relacje znacznie się polepszyły. Od tamtego czasu córka Ateny znacznie cieplej wspomina ojca, a ze ,,Znaku Ateny" można wywnioskować, że bardzo za nim tęskni. W ,,Krwi Olimpu" przyznała się, że bardzo go kocha. Z Thalią Grace Annabeth poznała Thalię w wieku siedmiu lat, gdy uciekła z domu. Thalia (wraz z Luke'iem) zaopiekowała się nią i dziewczyny szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Gdy Thalia została zmieniona w sosnę, blondynka nie chciała na to pozwolić i była z tego powodu bardzo smutna. Na szczęście, po użyciu Złotego Runa córka Zeusa znów przybrała postać człowieka; Annabeth była bardzo szczęśliwa i dawna przyjaźń odżyła. Córka Ateny cieszyła się ze szczęścia Thalii, gdy ta stawała się Łowczynią Artemidy. Zdecydowanie poprawiło jej humor pojawienie się przyjaciółki w czasie bitwy na Manhattanie. Innym dowodem ich przyjaźni był, np. fakt że Thalia i Annabeth razem poszły do tej samej szkoły. Z Piper McLean Annabeth poznała Piper w ,,Zagubionym Herosie". Dziewczyny rozumiały się dobrze (pomimo tego, że ich matki kompletnie się od siebie różnią), obie miały "problemy miłosne". Piper nawet chciała być córką Ateny, ponieważ miałaby taką fajną siostrę. W ,,Znaku Ateny" Piper otwarcie mówi, że Annabeth to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Półboginie wzajemnie się wspierają, a wydarzenia w ,,Krwi Olimpu", w Sparcie, udowodniły, że dziewczyny wiele dla siebie znaczą. Z Magnusem Chase'em jako dzieci]] Annabeth znała Magnusa od dziecka. Kuzyn był jedyną osobą, której wyjawiła, że zamierza uciec z domu, a ten jej uwierzył. Gdy ich rodziny się pokłóciły, nie widzieli się przez ok. 10 lat. W ,,Mieczu Lata" dziewczyna zamierzała odnaleźć Magnusa. Później dowiedziała się o jego śmierci; z pewnością z początku była wstrząśnięta, ale tak naprawdę nie wierzyła że Chase umarł. Spotkała Magnusa przy jego własnej trumnie w domu pogrzebowym. Tam też domyśliła się, że jej kuzyn może być półbogiem i chciała go zabrać do Nowego Jorku (czego jednak nie zrobiła). Ich relacje pozostają dobre. Pod koniec książki spotykają się i wyjawiają całą prawdę o sobie; że Annabeth jest greckim półbogiem, a Magnus nordyckim. Z Panią Chase (z macochą) Annabeth w dzieciństwie szczerze nienawidziła swojej macochy. Była zasmucona faktem, że ta nie pozwala bawić się z jej dziećmi. Miała ogromny żal do swojego ojca i Pani Chase, dlatego uciekła z domu. Nawet w Obozie Herosów zimno się o nich wyrażała, długo chowała urazę. W końcu Percy przekonał ją, by znów zamieszkała z rodziną. Dziewczyna go posłuchała i jej relacje z macochą znacznie się poprawiły. Gdy Annabeth była w niebezpieczeństwie, Pani Chase poprosiła syna Posejdona, by przekazał jej pasierbicy, że zawsze ma u nich dom. W ,,Krwi Olimpu" Annabeth wyznaje, że tak naprawdę kocha swoją macochę. Z Jasonem Grace Annabeth na początku miała dość trudne relacje z Jasonem. Dziewczyna na początku wrogo traktowała Jasona, miała do niego żal, że nie wyjaśniła się jej sprawa z Percy'm. Potem jednak się tak jakby do niego "przekonuje", usiłując pomóc mu w przypomnieniu sobie, kim jest. Pociesza go na ognisku obozowym, przez co wywołuje zazdrość Piper. W ,,Znaku Ateny" jednak dowiadujemy się, że wciąż nie do końca mu ufa i ma przeczucie, że Jason zdradzi ich dla Rzymian. Uważa go za zbyt idealnego - że zawsze zachowuje się zbyt szlachetnie, że podejmuje zbyt honorowe decyzje, a nawet że zbyt doskonale wygląda. Mimo to nie ma do niego żalu, gdy chłopak opowiada jej, jak Rzymianie postąpili z jej matką. Wtedy współpracują ze sobą, razem rozmawiają o problemach, mimo że wiele ich różni. W ,,Krwi Olimpu" wydaje się, że Annabeth przyjaźniej traktuje Jasona, co świadczy, że już wyzbyła się wrażenia, że jest zdecydowanie zbyt doskonały. Z Sally Jackson Annabeth szczerze lubiła mamę Percy'ego; zawsze w jej towarzystwie była miła. Dlatego Sally wyrobiła sobie o niej opinię jako o mądrej dziewczynie, która ratuje Percy'ego przed śmiercią (co w sumie jest prawdą). W ,,Znaku Ateny" Annabeth wspomina, że do zaginięciu swojego chłopaka często przychodziła do Sally, by się wypłakać i porozmawiać o poszukiwaniach. Obie były wtedy dla siebie wielkim wsparciem i z pewnością to je do siebie bardzo zbliżyło. Z Groverem Underwoodem Grover jest jednym z bliższych przyjaciół Annabeth. Gdy dziewczynka była mała, Grover mógł ją i Luke'a porzucić, lecz ich również zabrał do Obozu Herosów, przez co Thalia zginęła. Córka Ateny jednak nie miała żalu do Grovera i była mu wdzięczna, że nie zostawił jej na pastwę losu i nie uważa śmierć Thalii za winę satyra. Annabeth jest bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do Grovera (satyr żartuje, że dziewczyna zachowuje się jak stara koźla ciotka), cieszy się jego szczęściem i martwi się o niego, np. gdy mógł stracić licencję poszukiwacza (dziewczyna bardzo chciała, by mu się udało). Uważa Grovera za najdzielniejszego z satyrów. Są, krótko mówiąc, dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Z Frankiem Zhangiem Nie było wiele momentów między Annabeth a Frankiem. Poznali się, gdy Argo II przyleciał do Obozu Jupiter i zbytnio ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Mimo to gdy Leo podpalił Nowy Rzym, dziewczyna bardziej zdawała się ufać Frankowi. Przełomem była chwila, w której syn Marsa przyszedł do córki Ateny z pytaniem, jak rozwiązać chińską pułapkę (chłopak czuł się zawstydzony po tym jak Leo go ośmieszył). Wtedy odbyli ze sobą długą rozmowę i można wywnioskować, że po niej bardziej zaczęli sobie ufać. W czasie pobytu Annabeth w kryjówce Arachne dziewczyna przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Frankiem i dzięki temu wpadła na pomysł pokonania potwora. Gdy córka Ateny wraz z Percy'm spadła do Tartaru, Frank szczerze się smucił. Można się domyślić, że mimo wszystko Frank i Annabeth zostali przyjaciółmi. Lęki Annabeth Jak każde dziecko Ateny, panicznie boi się pająków (ma anarchofobię). Przez spór ich matki z tkaczką Arachne, która się zabiła po przegraniu, Atena zamieniła ją w pająka, a Arachne mści się na dzieciach bogini. W ,,Domu Hadesa", arai rzuciły na nią klątwę, którą złożyła Kalipso. Była daleko od Percy'ego i myślała, że go straciła na zawsze. Potem również inna arai dała jej klątwę, którą rzucił Polifem: nic nie widziała. Wtedy też myślała, że Percy ją zostawił. Byłaby to dla niej najgorsza klątwa, która mogłaby ją spotkać. Annabeth w filmie * Gra ją Alexandra Daddario. *W "Złodzieju Pioruna" miała ciemne, proste włosy. W drugiej części filmu zobaczyliśmy ją z blond warkoczem. *W filmach była starsza i nieco mniej inteligentna niż jej książkowy odpowiednik. *W filmach jej związek z Percym zaczął się szybciej. * W filmie jest bardziej skłonna do walki (przez co trochę przypomina Clarisse). * W filmie ,,Złodziej Pioruna" ma niebieskie oczy, natomiast w książkach jej oczy są szare. Ciekawostki i cechy * Urodziny obchodzi 12 lipca, zostało to ujawnione dopiero w książce "Dom Hadesa". * Jej nazwisko w tłumaczeniu znaczy "pościg" lub "ścigać". * Kochała Luke'a * Sztylet z niebiańskiego spiżu Dostała od Luke'a Catellana Który go ma od Hal'a * Kiedy spadła do Tartaru straciła swój sztylet i laptop Dedala. * W Tartarze sztylet zastąpił jej miecz ze smoczej kości. * Kiedy Annabeth dotknęła wykrzywionej różdżki Sadie, ta zmieniła się w stary sztylet półbogini * Jako jedyna z siódemki herosów z przepowiedni nie ma żadnych magicznych umiejętności. * Miała na pieńku z Herą (bogini nasyłała na nią krowy w San Francisco) i Hermesem (z powodu Luke'a - bóg uważał, że Annabeth mogła zapobiec śmierci jego syna). * Hera przysyła jej krowie placki swoich świętych zwierząt * Anabeth odzyskała swoją czapkę niewitkę * Chciała dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy. Dostałą nawet od nich cd * W książkach "Znak Ateny" i "Dom Hadesa" Annabeth po raz pierwszy ma swoje rozdziały, pisane z jej perspektywy, ale nadal w 3. osobie. * Mimo że jest córką Ateny w serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" można odnieść wrażenie, że jest bardzo zagubiona. * Można zobaczyć ją na okładkach "Morza Potworów" i "Domu Hadesa". * Chociaż wraz z Reyną były tak naprawdę wrogami, to jednak pretorka Nowego Rzymu lubiła ją. * Rzymianie nieco nieufnie odnosili się do Annabeth - było tak też dlatego, że rzymska Minerwa (odpowiednik Ateny) była dziewicą, a Rzymianie bardzo poważnie traktują dziewictwo - według ich poglądów, Annabeth w ogóle nie powinna istnieć. * Dionizos stale nazywał ją "Annie Bell". * Na większość misji (które prowadziła lub odbyła) wyruszała z Percy'm i Grover' em. * Nazywała Percy'ego Glonomóżdżkiem, bo uważała, iż jest ciężko myślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy. * Chciała zostać architektem. * Dostałą komputer od Dedala * Dobrze strzelała z łuku. * Uważana jest za najmądrzejsze dziecko Ateny. * Udało jej się oszukać Arachne. * Jako jedyne dziecko Ateny dotarła do posągu Ateny Partenos. * Percy chciałby zamieszkać z nią w Nowym Rzymie. * Nie lubiła cyklopów, bo to przez cyklopa Thalia zginęła. Wyjątkiem był Tyson - przyrodni brat Percy'ego. * Gdy dotarła do granic Obozu Jupiter, bardzo bała się spotkania z Percym, ponieważ bała się, że pobyt w Rzymie go zmienił. * Percy mówił na nią Mądralińska (ang. Wise Girl). * Według Tysona Annabeth jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie (zaraz po maśle orzechowym). * Tytan Bob wspomniał, że dla potworów Annabeth pachnie jak maślane herbatniki. * Jej największymi marzeniami było zbudowanie Manhattanu według własnego pomysłu i to, aby jej rodzice (Pan Chase i Atena) byli razem. * Pochodzi z Richmond, z Wirginii. * W crossoverze serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" oraz "Kroniki Rodu Kane" Annabeth spotyka się z Sadie i Carterem Kane. Opowiadania zatytułowane są "Berło Serapisa" oraz "Korona Ptolemeusza". * Gdy była mała i mieszkała jeszcze z ojcem, miała dobermana, dlatego Annabeth zna się na tresurze psów, co bardzo jej pomogło podczas spotkania z Cerberem. * Gdy się martwi lub nad czymś myśli, ma podobną mimikę twarzy do Sadie Kane z ,,Kronik Rodu Kane" - obie dziewczyny zaciskają usta i marszczą czoło. * W jej mieszkaniu w San Francisco są dwa koty. * Annabeth była pierwszym półbogiem jakiego spotkał Percy po przybyciu do Obozu Herosów. * Znajduje w Reynie pewne podobieństwo do siebie (w Znaku Ateny ''myśli, że Reyna ma tak samo zacięty wyraz twarzy jaki ona widzi kiedy patrzy w lustro). * Ma kuzyna, który mieszka w Bostonie (nazywa się Magnus Chase). Wspomina o tym w ''Krwi Olimpu. * Jej ulubiony kolor to morska zieleń. * Kiedy Rick Riordan wymyślił postać Annabeth w swoich opowieściach dla Haleya, Annabeth miała na początku brązowe włosy. * Annabeth i Piper często na obozie dla żartów podkradały sobie jedzenie. To był ich taki mały przyjacielski żarcik. * Z powodu zabicia Arai w Tartarze ściągnęła na siebie dwie klątwy - Polifema (utrata wzroku) i Kalipso (strach, że Percy ją opuścił) *Annabeth, w wieku dwunastu lat na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawała się być zadurzona w Percym, lecz całej prawdy dowiadujemy się w książce "Znak Ateny", bo właśnie wtedy oznajmia jak zaczęła się w nim podkochiwać od kiedy go pierwszy raz ujrzała. *Relacje annabeth z percym bardzo się różniły od relacji ich boskich rodziców * Poznała tajemne imię Sadie Kane (Korona Ptolemeusza) Annabeth chase by aireenscolor-d5ecezf.jpg Annabeth-Chase-annabeth-chase-the-daughter-of-athena-37303287-236-330.jpg Annabeth09.jpg Annn.jpg Annnnnn.jpg Annabeth & arachne.jpg Chibi annabeth by cazuuki-d5edhp0.png Annabeth111.jpg 212px-Annabeth C.png 212px-Annabeth C.gif Annabeth w sukni nalowej.jpg 8 Roszpunka jako Annabeth.jpg Aannabeth.jpg T annabeth.png ^ annabeth.png Oczy annabeth.jpg Annabeth 2.jpg Luke thalia i annabeth.png Annabeth.png Annabeth 2.png Images Kiss Percy and Annabeth.jpg Percy, Annabeth,.,m Leo 1.png Annabeth chase by ircss-d5w6bcl.jpg Annabeth chase wisdom s daughter by flockeinc-d5p9utp.jpg AnnabethChase.png Annabeth-the-heroes-of-olympus-33145691-356-500.jpg Do boju annabetha!.jpg Annabeth10.jpg Percy i ann święta.png Annie pirat.jpg Piper i anna.jpg Piper i anna 2.jpg Anna i piper.jpg Anna i piper 2.jpg Anna 5.jpg Anna 4.jpg Annna.jpg Annnabeth manga.jpg Percabeth 3.png Percabetha.jpg Percabeth30.png Percabeth29.png Percabeth28.jpg Percabeth27.png Percabeth11.png Percabeth26.png Percabeth24.png Percabeth09.jpg Percabeth16.jpg Percabeth07.jpg Percabeth17.png Percabeth-by-Viria-the-heroes-of-olympus-34234124-500-640.jpg F7a963be5d30f5e19f8bdecdfdfcab45.jpg pizap.com14406844284561.jpg Percy and Anabeth.png|Anabetg i Percy Untitled drawing by nekocutiesama-d76536v.png Tumblr n0lohsbhqp1qk2g3oo1 500 by illustrationrookie-d774s57.jpg 12049623 492965670884091 6464245130839200841 n.jpg Percabeth.png Untitled drawing by nekocutiesama-d76536v.png Adventure time with annabeth and piper by super jelly-d5ig76y.jpg Fbdff1fc9869b2392c7efbaff30ae5fb.jpg Tumblr n91bvwYsyq1sod2dro1 1280.jpg Tumblr mt3pweHxsE1si3k6go1 500.jpg 45295b98dc88050e3968feaf349f73d0.jpg Tumblr my2l4l9bFQ1rc4cnio1 500.jpg Tumblr n0lohsbhqp1qk2g3oo1 500 by illustrationrookie-d774s57.jpg 12049623 492965670884091 6464245130839200841 n.jpg Percabeth.png IMG 20150916 232843.jpg PJAvek.png Tumblr nu9sbvda921taxuguo5 540.jpg Adventure time with annabeth and piper by super jelly-d5ig76y.jpg Tumblr mt3pweHxsE1si3k6go1 500.jpg 3031480862533b416ba91fd10eeab77f.jpg 28080668-256-k33726.jpg 45295b98dc88050e3968feaf349f73d0.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Dzieci Ateny Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Przewodnik po świecie herosów" Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Walczący w Bitwie o Manhattan Kategoria:Rodzina Chase Kategoria:W związku Kategoria:Grupowe Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Pomagający w zabiciu Kronosa Kategoria:Greczynka Kategoria:Piękne kobiety Kategoria:Walczący w Bitwie z Gają Kategoria:W Tartarze Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Córki Kategoria:Córki Ateny Kategoria:Pomagający w zabiciu Gaji Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie